


Maybe (You Could Stay a Bit Longer, I Could Try a Bit Harder)

by jasminetea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, What happens in XMRB Chat doesn't always stay in XMRB Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the father of his child with him for the term of the pregnancy, Charles will lose the child.  Do he and Erik have any hope of reconciliation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe (You Could Stay a Bit Longer, I Could Try a Bit Harder)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18988028#t18988028) prompt on the kink meme. See meme for other fills.
> 
> Because the XMRB chatroom are first rate enablers. Title is from Emeli Sande's "Maybe."

When Charles starts vomiting, he thinks it's because of the bullet. He isn't familiar with what happens to one after the loss of their legs, but after everything he and his students have gone through, nausea doesn't seem noteworthy.  
  
He dismisses the subsequent vomiting as a physical reaction to the stress he's been under. He doesn't have time for hobbies like the boys do, no opera, no knitting, no tutoring the others to get their GEDs, and felt most keenly of all, no one to play chess with long into the nights.  
  
He figures he's getting off light. Sean has trouble eating, Hank has nightmares, and Alex is wound tighter than his grandfather's pocket watch. Waking up and vomiting at the thought of breakfast doesn't seem too bad at all.  
  
It's not until he's cramping from his monthlies that he realizes it. At the cramping, he tells the household he's going to be holed up in his room, as most omegas due during their heats. When he wakes up the morning feeling the same as ever, no sweating, no dirty sheets, no desire to open his drawer of toys, it hits him.  
  
Three home pregnancy tests later, Charles feels sick for an entirely different reason.  
  
Two pink pluses, and one blue plus--the one he ran to the local supermarket to get, on the off chance the others had expired--, stare up at Charles from the bathroom tile without pity.  
  
  
  
Charles goes to Hank in the lab. Hank's helping Alex with basic substitution, and while normally Charles would not interrupt them, he really does need to talk to Hank.  
  
"Alex, do you mind if I grab Hank for a spell?"  
  
Alex shrugs, and gathers up his papers. "Sure. See you Hank." Hank waves half-heartedly, and then turns to Charles.  
  
"I don't know how my teacher ever dealt with me, let alone Alex's teachers with him," Hank says despairingly.  
  
Charles makes the effort at a smile. "Your faith in him is admirable. Just like your faith in Raven."  
  
"Mystique," he gently corrects.  
  
Charles is a bit surprised, but continues nevertheless. "I know you keep in contact with her. Is it possible for you to send a message to her?"  
  
Hank's brows furrow. "I'm assuming this is important?"  
  
Charles lets his hand glide across his stomach, his fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. "Very."  
  
  


  
Azazel appears in his study one week later in a smattering of red smoke and with the smell of cigarettes.  
  
He says nothing, merely extends his hand. Charles takes it without hesitation, feeling this is a deal whose price is unknown.  
  
Where they reappear, Charles does not know. The room has a mahogany desk littered with metal paperweights and the cabinets have chess pieces stacked on top. There's a door to his left, the handle is metal and so is the frame.  
  
Azazel leaves him there, and Charles settles into the burgundy settee. He writes letters across his stomach, hoping whatever life is there can hear him.  
  
The door knob turns, and Erik stands in the doorway.  
  
His sight and scent hit Charles hard and makes him want to stay. Erik looks much the same, lean and hungry, the difference lies in the helmet sitting upon his head. He smells the same though, spicy and familiar, like home.  
  
Erik is doing the same thing, taking in what must be the strange sight of Charles in his office, his scent permeating the room. Erik's nostrils flare and Charles doesn't need his telepathy to see the surprise across his face. He curses Raven, giving Erik the message as he asked wasn't too much, was it?  
  
Before Erik can say anything, Charles cuts him off. "I'm pregnant. What do you want to do?"  
  
Charles leaves everything between them unsaid: that if they don't stay together, his body will abort the child; that maybe this is punishment, or a second chance; maybe if Erik stays for once, and Charles tries just a bit harder, that maybe, maybe they can make this work.  
  
Charles watches all the same things go through Erik's mind, and waits for the answer.


End file.
